Dynasty Warriors Meets Skyrim
by Illura
Summary: See What happens when the Dragonborn accidently opens a portal that sends the characters from Dynasty Warriors into Skyrim.


Dynasty Warriors Meets Skyrim

See what happens when the Dragonborn accidently opens a portal that sends all the Dynasty Warriors characters into Skyrim.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DYNASTY WARRIORS OR ELDER SCROLLS: SKYRIM.

**This is still a work-in-progress, since I still need to get a feel for some of the characters. Yes, a lot of characters end up dying, mostly because I find them annoying. This is not all the characters. I have not yet thought of interresting things to happen to some of them, mainly because I either don't know who they are (like the characters from DW8XL), or I just can't think of something yet.**

Xiahou Dun: Challenges people to duels.

Dian Wei: Follows Cao Cao and helps him.

Zhang Liao: Goes to Honorhall Orphanage to adopt a kid. Unable to because he scares them.

Cao Cao: Conquers Falmers.

Xu Zhu: Helps at Pelagia Farm.

Xiahou Yuan: Gets training from Angi.

Xu Huang: Meets the Ebony Warrior and defeats him. Reaches the pinnacle of true might.

Zhang He: Goes up to Alduin, declaring his scales "Simply magnificant." Gets burned to death.

Cao Ren: Joins the Imperial Legion.

Cao Pi: Gets eaten by a Frostbite Spider.

Zhenji: Storms up to Ufric and demands he kneel before her. Gets beheaded.

Cai Wenji: Joins the Bard's College.

Jia Xu: Joins bandits.

Wang Yi: Joins the Dark Brotherhood.

Guo Jia: Gets into a drinking contests with Sam. Ends up in Misty Grove. Stays there, drinking merrily.

Xun Yu: Joins College of Winterhold. Gives Zhuge Liang back his title of Archmage.

Zhou Yu: Joins College of Winterhold. Ends up in a fight with Zhuge Liang.

Lu Xun: Gets thrown in prison for setting Warmaiden's on fire, while attempting to smelt.

Sun Shang Xiang: Gets training from Angi.

Gan Ning: Joins Jia Xu.

Sun Jian: Joins the Companions.

Zhou Tai: Protects Sun Ce.

Ling Tong: Forms another group of bandits and goes to war against Gan Ning. Ends up with them drinking together.

Sun Ce: Attempts to tame saber cats.

Xiaoqiao: Tries to become friends with a bear. Gets mauled to death by said bear.

Ding Feng: Joins Bards College.

Han Dang: Gets forgotten.

Zhu Ran: Gets Lu Xun out of prison.

Guan Yu: Joins the Stormcloaks.

Zhang Fei: Gets into a drinking contests with Sam. Ends up in Misty Grove. Stays there, drinking merrily.

Zhuge Liang: Becomes archmage of College of Winterhold. Gets in fight with Zhou Yu over position, which is stolen by Sima Yi.

Liu Bei: Join the Stormcloaks.

Ma Chao: Join Companions.

Huang Zhong: Gets training from Angi.

Guan Ping: Joins the Blades.

Pang Tong: Kicks back with Paarthurnax.

Jiang Wei: Gets killed by Dark Brotherhood.

Ma Dai: Joins Bards College.

Xu Shu: Joins College of Winterhold. Gets killed by dragon.

Sima Yi: Usurps title of Archmage from Zhuge Liang. Mwahaha's about it.

Sima Shi: Gets depressed because he can't find any meatbuns.

Sima Zhao: After five days of walking, finally reaches High Hrothgar. Demands Greybeards teach him to Shout. Gets Fus Ro Dah'd off the mountain.

Deng Ai: Wanders around the whole of Skyrim, mapping places.

Wang Yuanji: Attends Sima Zhao's funeral in Falkreath.

Zhog Hui: Gets killed by guards because they find him annoying.

Zhuge Dan: Tries unsuccessfully to get Zhuge Liang to notice him. Fails to make it into the College of Winterhold.

Guo Huai: Gets all healed up at Temple of Kynareth in Whiterun.

Jia Chong: Gets a HUGE bounty in all the holds because he murders random people. Joins Dark Brotherhood. Kills Jiang Wei. Becomes best buds with Cicero.

Zhang Chunhua: Wanted for the murder of her housecarl.

Diaochan: Joins Temple of Dibella.

Lu Bu: Gets on Imperial Leaders good side. Plans a coup d'etat. Ends badly. Gets beheaded.

Dong Zhuo: Gets squashed by a giant.

Yuan Shao: Spouts his nobility speeches. Gets killed by Jarl Elisif.

Zhang Jiao: Joins Cult of Boethiah.

Meng Huo: Tames mammoths. Leads war with them versus the giants.

Zhurong: Helps her husband.

Zuo Ci: Joins Temple of the Divines.

Chen Gong: Gets killed because his voice is annoying.

Lu Lingqi: Joins Temple of Dibella.


End file.
